


Dead by Daylight New Chapter Ideas

by TheRealTea13



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, No Plot/Plotless, hi it's me back again to make what really should be some sort of youtube video a reading endeavor, my first work not solely about ETN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealTea13/pseuds/TheRealTea13
Summary: Dead by daylight is my newest obsession, and so I have taken it upon myself to create new chapters based on things I like
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Dead by Daylight is so iconic and i think Escape the Night would fit in perfectly.

New Realm: Everlock. While ETN has some phenomenal locations I despise indoor maps so Everlock it will have to be. Generators have lots of nooks and crannies they could be placed in and I think it would end up similar to Haddonfield with a central strip surrounded by buildings. Not really much else to say about this.

New Killer: The Carnival Master

Perks:

Manipulator: You are skilled at deceiving people to give yourself an advantage. Start the trial with 3/4/5 tokens. Anytime your aura would be revealed to the survivors, consume a token to make your aura appear stationary.

Moral Corrupter: Turn them against each other. When a survivor stuns you with a pallet, all other survivor’s aura are revealed within a 10/20/30 meter range

Endgame: Your imprisonment has given you patience, but it is running thin. When the number of completed generators is greater than the number of alive survivors, you gain a 5/6/7 percent haste and a 3/4/5 percent increase to all action speeds (damaging generators, vaulting, destroying pallets, etc.)

Power: Wicked Artifacts 

Start the trial with 8 artifacts. When a survivor is in the dying state, use the power button to corrupt them with an artifact. This effects them with the corrupted status effect that drastically slows all action speeds and makes them unable to hide in lockers. You may not corrupt a survivor that is already corrupted. This effect can only be removed by the voting table located in the center of the map. Afflicted survivors can go to the table and vote for another survivor. This survivor screams and gains a random status effect for 30 seconds. A single survivor can be voted for by multiple people.

Mori: The survivor slowly stands up before The Carnival Master charges them. He carries them forward a short distance then picks them up and slams them into the ground. He then stomps on their chest twice before picking them up by the neck and punching straight through their torso. He then pulls his hand out and tosses them to the ground.

Cosmetics:He could have ultra rare skins based on the other main villains and rare/uncommon ones based off the guardians/exhibits/lieutenants/owners.

New Survivor: Joey Graceffa

Perks: 

Anxiety: You are familiar with evil, yet it still scares you. The killer’s terror radius is 10/15/20 percent larger. This only effects the person running this perk. 

Festering Soul: You and evil have a deeper bond than you know. You see the killer’s aura when they put someone in the dying state within a 64/96/128 meter range for 5 seconds.

Betrayal: Better them than you. You open the exit gates 5/10/15 percent faster if someone is on the hook. This stacks for every person on a hook

Cosmetics: his default outfit would be the one from season 3, with the other seasons' being ultra rares. His rares could be the winners of the other seasons and the uncommons could be other fan favorites that didn't win like Manny Alex and Safiya


	2. Escape the Night Continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more ideas for the Escape the Night chapter.

The Carnival Master

Terror radius music: Maiden of Madness (minus the end part with words)

Chase music: The Carnival Master

Both are available on major music streaming platforms if you want to listen.

Lore: Nicolas was a man of great ambition, and evil. His many years of chasing and exploring in hopes of finding vessels worthy of summoning the cursed god had been fruitless and ultimately turned him into the very same kind of monster he wanted to make. Until he laid eyes on a small desert town called Everlock. He brought with him his carnival and made the people of the town believe he brought joy and good times. But that was just a cover for his true plan. He recruited certain people to his troupe by deceiving them with empty promises, then corrupted them into horrible monsters to use as guardians, both to him and his wicked artifacts that would help him keep his power and summon the cursed god. It wasn't long before the Society Against Evil caught wind of his plans and came to stop him, but they far underestimated what they were dealing with. The Carnival Master ripped them to shreds, but in the process got himself and the town locked in time. 

40 years later, yet still in 1978, a group of friends somehow came to the town and fell into the death game he laid out 40 years before. Sure, his guardians were being killed, but for every one of his guardians, one of the fated friends was killed. And with one last twist of the mind one of the friend’s own turned against them and freed him. Little did he know the group had a power of their own and the two members of the Society Against Evil members he killed 40 years before were back with a vengeance.And with the lifestones, the things that kept him immortal, destroyed, the SAE emerged victorious. As he lay dying on the floor of the church, imprisoned by the very things that kept him alive, the leader of the group came back into the church. The man plucked the stone from his chest. He gave it a stare as though he could hear something from it. With not so much as a second glance he left. When the door closed and The Carnival Master was alone again, a thick black fog began to fill the church. He thought this was death, finally coming to claim him. What he found on the other side of the fog would give him a much sweeter release than death.

Joey Graceffa

Lore: It started with an invitation to dinner. Joey had a new house and what better way to break it in than a themed dinner party? That would end up being the worst way to do it. By the time the sun rose Joey had 8 dead friends and evil in his soul. That evil would be called upon by an evil greater evil. Joey wound up in the Victorian era with 7 more dead friends and a knife in his chest. His soul was sent not to heaven or hell or even purgatory, but to the World Between Worlds. There he struck a deal with two members of the Society Against Evil, the cult that had helped him throughout this entire ordeal. If he could finish the mission they failed and rescue a town from the clutches of an evil carnival master, he could live again, but in exchange more of his friends would need to die. He agreed, and succeeded, if you could call it that. It was then he remembered the stone on the middle of the carnival master’s chest. The SAE members told him it would help him right his wrongs. He turned around and headed back to church where the Carnival Master’s body lay. He grabbed the stone and from it saw the face of one of his most beloved friends. "Joey? Joey, are you there? This is your chance to make things right. Please. We need you. Come save us." And so to purgatory he went. Failing to save 7 of his friends' souls he finally got to the end of another death game. However along the way they recovered Pandora’s Box and the temptation to open it had been clawing at him since they found it. After seeing the friends he saved off, he went back to the box, and opened it. Black fog erupted out of the box, and Joey came face to face with an evil he thought he would never see again.

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all like this, I have more idea for other chapters. Also I'm not a DBD encyclopedia so if these ideas overlap with anything that already exists please let me know i'm very stupid.


End file.
